the marker
by bloodluva666
Summary: chase loves house. house loves his markers.


**THE MARKER**

**A/N**: I've noticed that House has a fetish with the markers. I love the whole House/Chase pairing so I decided to write it like that. I don't think that this is very funny but my friends told me to post it with romance/humor. I hope you enjoy. Also, this is all in Chase's POV.

Summary: Chase loves House. House loves his markers.

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of its characters unfortunately.

Class.

That's what it's like in this room, class. We seem to be role playing as doctors again, like we used to in medical school, except there's a difference now: I'm in love with the teacher.

He's cruel, self-centered, always plays jokes on others, so much older than most of us, amazing, and has the most agonizingly gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. He knows almost everything! There seems to be no secrets when he gets curious.

We have no case so House is making us play hangman where the guy is our patient and we guess what the guy we're hanging has, but if we don't figure it out we killed our patient. So far, there is a H in the front of the word and a Y at the end of it. Honestly, I think that he's saying we have the wrong letters just to annoy us.

"O" I said just wishing that this game was over with.

He looks at the board and writes down two O's down. Now the word looks like,

H O _ O _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Y

Cameron is not even looking at the board, she only seems to have eyes for House. I started to feel the familiar tightening in my chest, so I averted my eyes glad, as always, that House doesn't seem to notice her obvious interest.

"L" Foreman say looking more annoyed than I do.

Again, House turns to the board and writes the letter on it.

H O _ O _ _ _ _ _ L _ _ Y

House keeps looking over at me as if he expects me to get it or maybe he's trying to say this is about me? "R?" I really had no clue. He turns to the board and gives the hangman patient another leg, so he now has a head, body, and two legs.

Cameron looks confused as she finally looks at the board. "N?" she asks though she didn't seem to see the right arm that our patient gained since she was back to making eyes at my cripple.

"M?" Foreman is looking at me funny, well between me and Cameron. I then realize that my face is red and I am a little short of glaring at her.

"T." I didn't really pay much attention anymore because I was trying not to glare at her.

"Chase? Are you going to try to solve?" House was looking at me curiously. I looked at him blankly for a few minutes, and then looked at the board remembering our 'patient'. The first thing I noticed was that our patient was only missing an eye, and the second thing was that I recognized the word.

H O M O _ _ _ _ _ L I T Y

I looked up at House and I knew that he knew I was gay, it made me upset that he was just going to do this in a game of hangman and it also made me nervous that he may know the feelings that I have for him. Instead of saying it out loud, I stood up, walked over to the board and him, took the marker from him and filled in the blanks.

H O M O S E X U A L I T Y

I turned around and walked out of the conference room, bringing the marker with me. I went down to the clinic, deciding to do some hours while we waited for the next case.

Signing in, the nurse gave me a coy smile and handed me a file, her hand brushing mine unnecessarily and lingering there a few seconds longer than needed. I gave her a fake fleeting smile and practically ran to a patients room.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

About eighteen patients later, I walked back up to the conference room wondering if we had a case yet but doubting it since I wasn't paged. No one was in there so I turned to go back to the clinic when my gaze fell on two figures through the glass in House's office. Cameron was kissing House! I never once knew jealousy until I saw that. I began too shake uncontrollably, my chest felt like it was going to crush my heart, my vision went blank except for the sight of that bitch with her arms around House's neck. A part of me, a VERY _LARGE_ part of me, wanted me to walk over there and rip her away from him and slit her fucking throat!

_Walking over into the office I grabbed hold of her hair and pulled at it as hard as I could. She fell backward onto the ground, I grabbed House's cane and wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him balanced whilst I simultaneously slammed the end of his cane as hard as I could into her jugular. Blood began to spray everywhere, she gasped then fell still, her eyes glazed over and the last thing that Allison Cameron saw on this planet was Robert Chase and Gregory House, covered in her life's blood making out in front of her dying form._

I didn't move, I just stared as they continued to kiss each other.

"Chase? Are you alright?" Foeman looked sympathetic. He thought that I was jealous of House, I wonder what he would say if he knew that it was Cameron I wanted to hit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do we have a case yet?" I didn't care, I just wanted to get my mind off of the view of the two people in the office next door.

"No, not yet. We-" I didn't listen to the rest, it wasn't important. I just went back down to the clinic, ignoring anyone and did what House pretty much does every time, I sat in the patients room without the patient. I took the marker out of my pocket and stared at it thinking about what I had just witnessed. I could feel a stinging in my eyes. I took a deep breath and lifted a hand to my eyes and looked at my hand seeing a sparkling wetness there, that made me laugh feeling like a little kid who didn't get the toy the other kid had.

After I was done crying like a three year old, I walked out to get another file. As I was turning to go and treat the patient I noticed Cameron looking as if she had also just got done crying. I thought that was strange since she was just sucking face with House. Without comment I went to the patients room, all she had was a cold. After she left House walked in, looking as always mischievous. I didn't look at him as I said, "Hey, so are you and Cameron dating now?"

He looked blank for a couple of minutes and then a sly grin appeared an his face as he said, "no. She's not my type."

"Oh." I was trying not to smile as I continued, "so, what are you doing down here?"

His smile never left his face, "I came down here to claim what is mine."

I looked at him shocked, as he came closer to me and pulled me to my feet. Then his lips were on mine, and my mind went completely blank. All I was aware of was his lips on mine and that his hands were roaming over my body, and just as my hands began to travel, he broke the kiss. I looked up to see amusement dancing in his deep blue eyes as he held up the marker that I had taken. He was turned to go as he said, "mine."

A/N: so, what did you think? I guess it's not really that good but plz review. Flames are welcome. Also, my friend was saying about how homosexuality is a disease. Is that true? Idk, I put it in there to appease her, so plz don't yell at me for that.


End file.
